Conduct studies on the Bioenergentic aspects of Chemotherapeutic Agents. Specifically the agent shall: Determine the acute effects of selected antitumor drugs on the energy performance status of selected isolated perfused ongoings; Determine the chronic effects of selected antitumor drugs on the energy performance status of selected organs from chronically drug treated animals using isolated perfused organ techniques; and Determine the energy performance status of isolated organs using fluorescence and transmitted light absorpance methods and laser flash photolysis methods under varying perfusion conditions.